dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Achievement/Guide
There are many Achievements in Dofus and with so many different achievements to choose from it's difficult to know where to start. This is a general guideline for Achievements sorted by the level at which they are recommended to be completed. It should be noted that while all achievements are possible at their given level in this guide, it is more likely that your character will be over the recommended level if they had done all previous achievements. General Tips * There are a few achievements that are obtained simply from leveling up. These usually come around every 20 levels. * There are a few achievements that are obtained simply from reaching certain achievement point benchmarks. * There are many other achievements that shouldn't be aimed for, such as those related to challenges. You will likely complete these on your way to other achievements. * Exploration achievements are usually completed while doing all other achievements with few exceptions. * Profession achievements and Breeder achievements can and should be worked on at any level. __TOC__ Note: For an in-depth guide to each achievement follow the link to its designated page. 1-20 Questing * Setting a Good Example ** High on Discovery ** Service in the Militia ** Harvest Time ** Incarnoob * Adventure Time Fighting * Piwis * By the Hair of Your Chinny Chin Chin 21-40 Questing * A Dream Disciple * Astrub's Incredible Talent ** Oh Dearest Astrub ** Astrub History X ** Scrap ** Job Centre ** Les Miseroids ** The League of Quests ** Cultures and Mould * From Incarnam to Astrub * Atten-hut * Dale's Castle * Brown-Noser * Start Dungeons First Edition Fighting * Sick Rats * Gobballs * The Scythe Girls * Crush That Sand Castle * Field Plants * Gobball Scramble 41-60 Questing * But Where Are the Dofus? * Sir, Yes Sir * The Grand Old Duke of Bwork * Adventure Destinations * Start More Royalist Than the King * Start Around The World In 27 Dungeons * Start The Goblin Market * Finish Dungeons First Edition * Fighting * Mushes * Golden Foliage * Scaraleaves * Featherweight * Tofus * Ghosthustlers * Night Monsters * Chafed to the Bone * Chafers * Just a Bunch of Bugs! * Vilinsekts * Me Squash You * Bworks * Simply the Chest * Bandits * What a Palarva * Larvae * Treechnidians * The Great Coralator Reef * Coral Beach Monsters * No Nesting Allowed * Fully-Fledged ** Bwaks ** Kwaks ** Kwakeres * Bulbalicious * Mighty Oaks from Little Acorns Grow * Tis But A Scratch * The Dungeon Myth (Event) * Tears in Haven (Event) 61-80 Questing * Fighting * 81-100 Questing * Fighting * 101-120 Questing * Fighting * 121-140 Questing * Fighting * 141-160 Questing * Fighting * 161-180 Questing * Fighting * 181-200 Questing * Fighting * 200+ Special area for end-game achievements that are difficult for even level 200 characters Questing * Fighting * Category:Guides Category:Game information